


Roxane

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She thought the more of me for it. I hadn't considered that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxane

This man of hers—king, master, husband—who has shown his strength, and covered her back—split cloth and skin in rage—with evidence of his power, pushes her down on the bed and uses her, and she rejoices, even as the weave of the cloth presses into raw flesh, that he _is_ a man and no mincing girl, for all his needless care—as though she is not his, to do with as he will.

And she forgets, long before he pulls out and moves away, the moment of repulsed hesitation when she kissed the hand grasping the whip.


End file.
